Vesuvius
by ShellNoKitty12
Summary: (RomanoxReader) You are an exchange student visiting Naples, Italy. While you are there you meet the Italy twins and ancient rome. Little did you know Mount vesuvius was planning a surprise party.


I was walking down the sidewalk on my way to school. I had finally gotten the chance to become an exchange student and go to Italy. Today was my first day and i was really excited too. I had arrived a month early to get used to everything, so i actually had of couple of friends to hang out with during the school day instead of being completely new and not knowing anybody. Unfortunately my school was located in naples, so it gets really hot some days during late summer when my school starts. theres also the worry of mount vesuvius erupting, but it hasn't in several decades. A good thing though, is that our uniforms are cotton and breezy so it keeps us necessarily cool for the moment. I've been rambling on too much, back to reality!

I was walking with Lovi, he doesn't like me calling him that, but I still do it anyways. His real name is Lovino and he has two brothers, His twin Feliciano and his younger brother Leonardo, but we call him Leo. Lovi is kind of grumpy all the time and swears a lot, but he can be sweet and gentle when he wants to be. Meanwhile his twin is the complete opposite. Feli (thats what we call him) is hyper and cheerful, and acts like a little kid most of the time. He's always very happy and we very rarely see a serious side to him, even though we all know he has one. Leo is a total flirt. hes always chatting up the ladies and being suave and outgoing. He can be a bit of a player but deep down, he doesn't want to be a bachelor his whole life. he can be sweet and caring too, but we don't see that side often.

" , , snap out of it!" Lovi keeps yelling at me, I was spacing out. "You were spacing out." He said bluntly. "Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Oblivious." I say monotonous. He deadpanned. "Well of course I did, I was just freaking out is all. You looked weird staring off into space and crap." He explains to me. "Nice to know you actually care about me, Professor Grumpypants." I joke. "Well right back at cha, (insert funny nickname here)." He snaps right back at me. We both abandon the argument, and continue to walk to school in silence. A few minutes later of complete and utter awkward silence, and we get a phonecall from Feli telling us to get home instantly. Vesuvius was erupting.

We get home in time to put on the television and check the news. It was pretty horrible actually, The news I mean. Since Naples is right at the foot of vesuvius, we were either going to evacuate and make it, or we were either going to evacuate and die. I wasn't sure which was worse giving the circumstances that I was in with all of the exchange student stuff. Most likely, i'm probably going to have to go home. Ill miss everybody if it does happen. Julius my host parent, then comes in and tells us to pack up our stuff because we have to evacuate. I'm getting really worried and scared at this point. Im afraid im gonna die. I keep muttering to myself that when Lovi comes over and comforts me. "Dont worry, its gonna be alright." He whispers softly into my ear. I'm in the middle of a nervous breakdown so its hard to answer, but I answer back shakily. "How do you know? We could be in the middle of evacuating and get hit by some toxic volcano gas." "I don't care. I will protect you at any cost, because I love you." He solemnly answers back. At hearing that, I am instantly calmed down, because i've liked him ever since I came here. With that, we gather up our stuff and head out to the evacuation dock. We walk hand in hand to the docking area, but we can't get anywhere near the evacuation ship. It is utter and complete chaos. The military then ushers all the women and children on to the next ship and we get separated from Julius. Feli, unbelievably is not crying and actually quite serious and calm. Meanwhile Leo, Lovi and I are kind of freaking out. We all find a seat and sit down grieving our loss of our beloved city, father/host parent, and possibly our friends. It has been a very long day indeed.


End file.
